In one or more instances, the rate of interrupts transmitted to a microprocessor by a device, such as a universal asynchronous receiver/transmitter (UART) may be excessive. When the frequency of interrupts is excessive, valuable microprocessor resources may be used unnecessarily by the UART. As a consequence, these resources may be unavailable for use by other applications, resulting in one or more performance issues.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.